Virtual musical instruments, such as musical instrument digital interface (MIDI)-based or software-based keyboards, guitars, bass instruments, and the like, typically have user interfaces that attempt to closely resemble the actual instrument. When a user selects an element of the user interface, the virtual musical instrument attempts to play a note, combination of notes, chord(s), etc., to simulate playing the actual instrument. While these instruments are enjoyable to amateur and experienced musicians alike, they may not be satisfactory to audiophiles. For example, the sounds that are played by the virtual instruments may not sound authentic and/or may sound electronic. When the virtual instrument is attempting to simulate a non-electronic instrument, this can be problematic, even to those with less keen ears for such sounds. Additionally, in order to attempt to play every possible combination of playable notes that a user may select through the user interface, the software for implementing the virtual musical instrument can be very large. While this may not be a problem for some computers, such software may be too large for smaller devices, such as mobile phones or the like.